wrestlingattitudefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ring of Honor
Ring of Honor (ROH) es un es una empresa de Wrestling americana, fundada en 2002 por Rob Feinstein, y a partir de 2009 de propiedad de Cary Silkin. ROH suele celebrar varios shows cada mes en todo el medio oeste y la costa este. También ha celebrado shows en la costa oeste, Gran Bretaña y Japón. Los shows anuales incluyen Anniversary Show, Supercard of Honor, Death before Dishonor, Survival of the Fittest, Glory by Honor, and Final Battle (el último show del año natural). ROH muestra todos sus shows y los vende en DVD a través de pedidos por correo y por medio de su tienda online, que ha desarrollado un bases de fans fieles para la promoción en los Estados Unidos e internacionalmente. Ring of Honor tinia un canal en Canadá el cual mostraba sus shows llamado The Fight Network(junto con el Reino Unido y de Irlanda hasta el canal dejó de emitir en los mercados sobre el 8 de diciembre de 2008), en Samurai TV a los espectadores de Japón y selecctos shows en PPV en los Estados Unidos. En 2009, ROH firmo un compromiso a largo plazo frente a la televisión HDNet para trasmitir sus shows semanales. Historia En abril de 2001, la lucha libre profesional quería una nueva promoción para dirigir sus ventas de vídeos a partir de su mejor vendedor Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) saliera de los negocios. En el momento, RF vídeo filmo también los eventos realizados por otras empresas, menos populares, las promociones regionales de lucha libre, que venden a través de su catálogo y página web. El duwño de RF vídeo Rob Feinstein decidió llenar el vacío ECW empezando por su propia empresa, entonces la distribución de sus shows para DVD y VHS iba hacer exclusivamente a través de RF vídeo. El primer evento, titulado The Era of Honor Begins, se celebró el 23 de febrero de 2002. Se presentó nueve luchas, incluido un partido entre Eddie Guerrero y Super Crazy para la IWA Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship, y una Triple Threat match entre Christopher Daniels, Bryan Danielson y Low Ki, que se les conoce como los "padres fundadores de ROH". En su primer año de funcionamiento, ROH se limitó a un número de lugares y ciudades (en el noreste de EE.UU.). Diez shows que se ejecutaron en Filadelfia, Pensilvania, dos en Wakefield, Massachusetts, un metro en Pittsburgh, Pensilvania, y uno en Queens, Nueva York. En el 2003, ROH amplio a otras áreas de los Estados Unidos, incluyendo Ohio, Nueva Jersey, Connecticut y Maryland. It also began to build its international identity by co-promoting an event with Frontier Wrestling Alliance in London, England . También se comenzó a construir su identidad internacional por la co-promoción de un evento con Frontier Wrestling Alliance en Londres, Inglaterra. En 2004, una operacion de cable en la que vio a Feinstein(en la que un adulto trató de solicitar sexo haciéndose pasar por un menor de edad), como resultado que dejó la compañía en junio de 2004. El escándalo cosecho mala publicidad para ROH, resultando en una disminución de la actividad comercial por un período de tiempo.También como resultado de ello, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling contrato a sus luchadores (en particular A.J. Styles y Christopher Daniels) de todos los shows de ROH. La empresa de Feinstein fue finalmente vendida a Doug Gentry, quien luego lo vendió a Cary Silkin. Ring of Honor de inicio su propio correo y la tienda online, que vende DVDs de sus eventos en vivo y entrevistas con luchadores y directivos, a lo largo se a relacionado con diferentes empresas de Wrestling con la mercancía, incluidas algunas empresas con las que compite para vender sus shows. El periodista de Wrestling Dave Meltzer del Wrestling Observer ha dado plena calificación de cinco estrellas a tres luchas de ROH: *Samoa Joe vs CM Punk de Joe vs Punk II el 16 de octubre, 2004; *'Samoa Joe' vs Kenta Kobashi de Joe vs Kobashi el 1ro de octubre, 2005; *Do FIXER (Dragon Kid, Genki Horiguchi y Ryo Saito) vs Blood Generation (CIMA, Naruki Doi y Masato Yoshino) en Supercard de Honor de 31 de marzo, 2006. En el momento de Joe vs Punk II, Meltzer no había concedido ninguna lucha en los EE.UU. de cinco estrellas desde 1997. El feudo de Samoa Joe vs CM Punk revivio el interés en ROH, pero tardó un año antes de que la empresa pasaría a ser autosuficiente (en noviembre de 2005). Hasta este punto, ya que la solo con la división de vídeo de RF, ROH no se habían dado ningun beneficio. El fuerte de las ventas del DVD el 1 de octubre de 2005 Joe vs Kobashi ayudó a cambiar el rumbo de la empresa. El 23 de enero de 2007, Ring of Honor anunció planes para una gira japonesa, el 16 de julio ROH hizo shows en Tokio co-promovido con Pro Wrestling Noah y el 17 de julio un shows en Osaka, co-promovido con Dragon Gate. Poco después, ROH se convirtió en la primera empresa con sede en EE.UU., para que sus títulos en su totalidad no los tubieran los Wrestler americanos, sino los de Dragon Gate, como por ejemplo el equipo de Naruki Doi y Shingo ganando los ROH World Tag Team Championship, al mismo tiempo, su compatriota, de Pro Wrestling Noah Takeshi Morishima, gano el ROH World Championship. El 2 de mayo de 2007, Ring of Honor anunció la firma de un PPV y VOD con G-Funk Sports & Entertainment para llevar a los hogares con los canales de iN DEMAND Networks, TVN, y DISH Network. El acuerdo pide seis PPV al aire cada 60 días. Debido a la transición a televisión de PPV, TNA Wrestling retiro inmediatamente sus luchadores estrellas (Austin Aries y Homicide) de los shows de ROH, aunque los artistas intérpretes o luchadores de TNA han regresado ya a Ring of Honor. El primer ppv, fue titulado "Respect is Earned 2007", grabado el 12 de mayo, y trasmitido al aire el 1 de julio en DISH Network. Ring of Honor continuó ampliando a lo largo del 2008, debutando en Orlando, FL el 28 de marzo, Manassas, VA el 9 de mayo y Toronto, Ontario, el 25 de julio. El 10 de mayo de 2008, Ring of Honor establecido un record de asistencia en su primer espectáculo en Hammerstein Ballroom, en el Manhattan Center de Nueva York. Había planes para shows en San Louis, Missouri , Nashville, Tennessee , y Montreal antes de finales de 2008. El 26 de octubre de 2008, la compañía anunció la salida del booker Gabe Sapolsky,y fue sustitución por Adam Pearce. Con Pearce como booker, la regla de 20-countout en el piso se ha reducido el tiempo de los shows. El 26 de enero de 2009, Ring of Honor anunció que había firmado un acuerdo con HDNet por un programa semanal de televisión. Las primeras grabaciones para el ROH se celebraron el 28 de febrero y 1 de marzo de 2009 a La Arena en Filadelfia, Pennsylvania. Codigo de Honor ROH distinguio la imagen de otras empresas a través del "Código de Honor": un conjunto de reglas que dictan cómo los luchadores deben llevar a cabo durante las luchas. El Código de Honor fue la intención de infundir ROH de los partidos con una sensación similar al Japanese professional wrestling. Inicialmente, hubieron cinco "leyes" en el Código de Honor, que se mencionaron en algún momento durante cada show de ROH. Se consideró una "exigencia moral" de seguir estas normas. *Un luchador debe dar la mano antes y después de cada lucha. *No interfencia externa: no interferir en las demás luchas, o que otros interfieran en su nombre. *No ataques furtivos. *No perjudicar a los arbitros. *Cualquier acción que den lugar a una recusación viola el Código de Honor. El Código de Honor (en especial sus tres primeras reglas) sirve principalmente para ayudar a los Heels a ser vencidos rápidamente. La primera regla es especialmente aplicable a Christopher Daniels, quien fue empujado en la empresa como el primer gran Heel. Daniels y su grupo, The Prophecy, no cree en el Código de Honor, y se niega a dar la mano a nadie. La cuarta y quinta norma se destacó en ROH cuando termina la lucha, la gran mayoría de los resultados se han dado en conteo "honesto", Submmision, o knockouts. En las raras ocasiones en que una lucha termina con la interfencia externa, un "golpe al arbitro", o algún otro escenario tradicional del Heel, se cambia el resultado del la lucha despues de ver el video de respectivo combate. En los primeros días de la empresa, se sugirió incluso por los comentaristas, dentro kayfabe, conseguir que si es descalificado en una lucha, puede resultar que el luchador nunca aparecen en nuevamente en ROH. A principios de 2004,el Booker de ROH en ese momento, Gabe Sapolsky, empezó a sentir que el Código de Honor se había dañado. Los luchadores ya no tenían que seguir el codigo, lo que permite más dramátismo, explosivo, y por encima de la cima coinciden con las terminaciones. Esto fue aceptado. En ese momento debido a las estrellas, y a la promoción ya había establecido la confianza de los fieles fans que se habían ganado. El Código de Honor finalmente reapareció - renovado - con tres nuevas reglas: *Se estrechan las manos antes y después del partido - en caso de que tu respetes a tu oponente. *Mantener la igualdad de nivel. *Respeto a los funcionarios. Contendientes para los Campeonatos Originalmente, Ring of Honor no tuvo manera formal a fin de determinar sus desafíos para el Campeonato del Mundo. Cuando Xavier, un Heel campeón, empezó a evitar desafíos, Ring of Honor instalado un "Ranking Top Five" sistema para establecer los contendientes al título. Se clasifican a los luchadores en general sobre la base de su récord de victorias o derrotas, y su récord de victorias o derrotas en contra de otros competidores clasificados. El Top Contender tendria el ' Number One Contender's Trophy', que fue tratada por la empresa como un segundo campeonato en el momento, y defendido como tal. ROH acepto el sistema del Ranking con la creación del nuevo Código de Honor. El sistema de ranking desaparecido, reemplazado por los Contenders Ring, un sistema más complejo de votación que se presenten los funcionarios de ROH con una clasificación después de cada show. Luchadores que aparecieron en más del 75% de las papeletas se consideraron los contendientes en el Ring, la cual obtuvo su oportunidad para los titulos del Mundo y ROH Pure Championship. En enero de 2005, Ring of Honor puesto el Contenders Rings. En lugar de ello, los luchadores que querían una oportunidad por un título tienen que presentar una petición a los funcionarios de ROH. Después de recibir esa petición, los funcionarios realizaron el seguimiento de registro del peticionario, la calidad de la oposición, el respeto mostrado hacia el Código de Honor, y la inherente habilidad. Estos factores determinaron que recibiría una oportunidad por algun título. Despite the petition system, ROH officials retained the ability to determine number one contenders. A pesar del sistema de peticiones, los funcionarios de ROH mantuvieron la capacidad de determinar un número de contendientes. Tras el nombramiento de Jim Cornette como Comisionado de ROH en octubre de 2005, Ring of Honor confirmó el regreso del sistema del Ranking de los cinco mejores. El "Top 5" fue votado por Cornette y otros funcionarios de ROH durante la primera semana de cada mes, únicamente. El voto se basaba en luchas ganadas / perdidas registro y la calidad de la oposición, con un fuerte énfasis en el mes anterior. En julio de 2006, Ring of Honor se redujo de nuevo el TOP 5, ya que no había determinado constantemente desafios para el ROH World Title. El campeón en el momento, Bryan Danielson, ha sido lugar de origen para abrir los contratos de los luchadores en otras promociones en todo el mundo, con funcionarios de ROH también contendientes de la elección dentro de la empresa. Afecto al campeón Homicide ya que Danielson seguia la política, con el tiempo perdio el título contra Takeshi Morishima de Pro Wrestling Noah. Morishima después de que ganó el cinturón, y parecía que el podía elegir a sus desafíos, como defendió del titulo (con la aprobación ROH y Noah) en NOAH del 4 de marzo de 2007 en Budoukan Hall show contra KENTA. Campeonatos Campeonatos actuales Campeonatos retirados Academia de ROH La empresa ROH también es una escuela de Wrestling, la "Academia de ROH Wrestling" en Bristol, Pensilvania. El actual jefe entrenador de la escuela es Delirious, los anteriores jefes de instructores de la academia eran el ex ROH World Champions CM Punk, Austin Aries, y Bryan Danielson. Las tres primeras clases de estudiantes que se han graduado ya y en la actualidad en los EE.UU. luchan en circuitos independientes, incluidas las actuaciones preliminares y la exposición en Ring of Honor en sus eventos. el Top de graduados incluyen Davey Andrews, Pelle Primeau y Shane Hagadorn. ROH tiene un Top of the Class trophy para promover a los estudiantes principales que muestran mejor estilo de lucha, mientras que el trofeo se gana y se pierde en los partidos, los ganadores son elegidos por el entrenador jefe de la Escuela. Categoría:Empresas